


Memento Mori

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fun, Lucifer dies basically, post-s3e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post s3 e24, Chloe doesn't see his reveal and Lucifer sits in the penthouse and chooses to ignore his problems, and then dies.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like, 3 years so yeah. This is just self indulgent trash lol.

Hours felt like days, and days felt like years. He could barely breathe, writhing on the satin sheets as he waited for it to end. He just wanted it to end, her didn't want to feel so.. terrible.   
The sound of his phone rung through his ears, breaking him out of his pained haze. Wheezing, he dragged himself over to the nightstand and grabbed the device the horrid sound was coming from. The screen was too bright, too blurry. He tried to focus and make out the caller ID but he couldn't, it was all just too bright. He let out a pained wheeze and swiped right to answer, holding in a cough as his hands shook a bit too much and the phone dropped out of his hand. He let out a small whine, before curling in on himself and listening to the voice on the other end.  
"Lucifer, we have a case."  
"Lucifer?"  
"Lucifer, are you there?"   
It was too loud. Too loud.  
He loved the sound of his dear detective talking but it was too loud, too high pitched. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying, and just let out a weak, barely comprehensible, hello.  
"Lucifer?? Are you alright?"  
He groaned, a stabbing pain erupting from his shoulder blades. He cuddled in closer on himself. It hurt. He just wanted it to stop.  
"Lucifer?"  
He wanted it to stop. He wanted that horrid sound to go away. "'ease." He rasped, his shaking hands coming to cover his ears.  
A loud 'ding!' echoed throughout the penthouse, and he wondered how for a moment. He wondered, why the detective even cared to call him? He wondered why anyone would care to come up here. A sharp pain in his side caused him to stop thinking. He writhed there, hearing foot steps approach. He could hear his Detective speaking over the phone, the concern evident in her voice. He didn't want her to worry, he didn't want any of this. He just wanted it to stop.  
"Lucifer?" A deeper voice rung through the penthouse, and he weakly looked over to see where it came from. He sniffed and let the bile rise in his throat as he looked at /her./  
"'et out." He growled, attempting to sound menacing but his voice was so hoarse it sounded more weak than anything.  
Her eyes narrowed as she walked closer, boots snapping across the floor.  
"'et OUT!" He whined louder now, his voice cracking as he coughed, sputtering blood along the white sheets.  
"What happened?" She questioned, before stopping. Her eyes traveled up the huge pink lumps on his back. His wings.  
Weren't they white before?  
Then she noticed the blood, There was so much blood. Her breath caught. She had never seen her master so bloodied and weak. He looked like a cornered animal, lips curled back in a snarl as he backed up slowly to the bed post.  
"Maze?"  
Her eyes snapped over to the phone on the ground. Blood splattered the screen and Chloe's voice rung clear over everything else.   
A sigh erupted from the device, one filled with worry and disappointment. "That's it Lucifer, I'm coming over, since you obviously aren't listening."   
A loud click filled the room as Chloe hung up, and Lucifer's hands slapped back to his ears. He had finally backed over to the bedpost, just to fall forward with a loud grunt as his back hit it. One of his wings opened, knocking over everything on his night stand as the other curled in on his body, the bone jutting out of it and the feathers broken, misplaced, and bloodied.   
"'ease le... ave.." He said, coughing again.   
Then he screamed. Blood poured from his wings as he screamed. It was so loud. She looked at him with a concerned look as his voice gave out and he collapsed, shaking and flapping his mouth like a fish.   
A familiar 'ding!' sounded, and a small smile fell on his face. Her scent was so nice.  
Good bye, my detective.


End file.
